


What The Fuck, Nezumi

by lesbianmina



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, don't just leave your boyfriend you dick, haha fuck you nezumi, wtf man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianmina/pseuds/lesbianmina
Summary: im still salty about nezumi just fucking yeeting himself out of existence. also it's a reunion fic and shion is wildly ooc but goddamn he's been alone for 4 years give him some slack





	What The Fuck, Nezumi

Four years. 

Four goddamn years of waiting for Nezumi. Shion was getting a little sick of his bullshit.

So it's quite understandable why Shion was screaming at Nezumi for trying to break into his house at 3 a.m. after four years of radio silence. 

“You bastard. You couldn’t’ve sent a letter, a rat, a damned messenger pigeon for shit's sake? Nothing?” Shion had been ranting for a while, exhausted and thoroughly fed up with Nezumi. 

Nezumi was trying to placate him, as if he didn't abandon Shion to raise a kid and run a city by himself. But Shion wasn't having any of that. 

“No, no, fuck you! Fuck you! You left me! You fucking promised not to leave me, and you left me!” His voice cracked on the last sentence, but he didn't care. He was too caught up in his emotions. 

His voice was catching, tripping on itself, and his shouts quieting, but no less upset. He choked on a sob, but still tried to sound angry, only angry, to not feel the pang of loneliness that accompanied him every damn day. 

It was at this point Nezumi wrapped his arms around him, and Shion hated himself for relaxing in to the embrace. 

Nezumi had left him. He shouldn't still feel like home. 

The half-hearted shouts dissolved into sobs, and Nezumi just held on. Just held on, and whispered apologies into his neck. Just held on, as the shoulder of his worn leather jacket was slowly soaked with tears. 

Just held on, as Nezumi voiced his regrets of ever leaving in the first place. 

Shion was still pissed at him, though. Fucker. His wet voice sounded these thoughts, and Nezumi just laughed, softly, though his face was also stained with tears. 

Shion spoke. “We're going to talk. Properly. In the morning. When I'm not so fucking tired,” after which he muttered, “, of your bullshit.” 

Nezumi laughed, for real this time, and Shion loved it. Loved it as he had a few years ago. 

Of course, Shion would never admit it. At least, not for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> fuck off nezumi


End file.
